Amores prohibidos
by luna-chan143
Summary: Una niña problema un profesor estricto y una proposición inesperada entre un enredo de amor dolor tristeza y humor quieren saber más bueno hagan click aquí
1. Chapter 1

**Amor prohibido**

**Por: luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles**

**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores soy yo de nuevo jjiji con una nueva historia es que estoy tan inspirada útilmente con esta pareja que en mi opinión son tan lindos aaaa me encantaría que haiga más historias sobre estos dos**

**Eso cuenta como regalo de cumpleaños _ mmm bueno la cosa es que espero que les guste y que lo comenten eso me haría muy feliz**

**Esto es un Marco x Anna recuerden Shaman King ho algún elemento usado en este Fanfic no me pertenece si lo hiciera cambiaria una que otra cosa**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Amarga es la primera vez**

_Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela de un lado a otro esperaba la salida de mi tío de la oficina de la directora otra vez me había metido en problemas y claro había sido llevada a la dirección pero sonriendo ante mi victoria con eso jamás ningún otra chica me llamaría mandona bruja eso había sido apenas esta mañana en la primera clase había llegado hasta los golpes con Mildred después de una discusión sobre dios sabe qué cosa ya lo había olvidado suspire cuanto más tardarían tenía otra clase en menos de una hora y no podía llegar tarde mi profesor que era un señor de por lo menos unos ochenta años que para colmo era un gruñón me castigaría otra vez con limpiar el salón al termino de clases suspire otra vez menos mal que ya casi me graduaría_

_Esta es la academia "funbari scohool high" una delas más prestigiosas de todo Japón donde solo los hijos de la familias más ricas que poblaba esta isla podía a asistir eso explicaba mi situación yo era la nieta del hombre considerado el más rico ("por las revistas de finanzas") de dicho lujar yhoumei Asakura el dueño de la famosa firma de ropa "a.s.k" y de varios centros comerciales con el mismo nombre el me había criado desde pequeña desde la muerte de mis padres él y mi abuela Kino_

_Ahora que lo pensaba mejor si se enteraban aaaa que rayos iba a hacer lo más seguro era que mi tío Mikihisa no tendría otra obsion que decirles sabía que debía de haber llamado mejor a la señora miko mi nana que bien podría encubrirme_

_-bien señor Mikihisa eso fue todo-_

_La voz de la directora me saco de mis pensamientos volee a ver a mi tío que me dio una mirada severa yo solo suspire_

_-bien señorita asakura puede regresar a clases-_

_Asentí tome mi mochila y me fui al salón al último piso donde al entrar me encontré con Lizerg y horo horo mis amigos y compañeros de clases_

_-mira quien salió viva-_

_Dijo horo horo sonriendo tontamente_

_-como te fue-_

_Lizerg también se unió a la conversación yo me senté en mi lujar entre ellos suspire mientras miraba hacia el frente al parecer el profesor aun no llegaba eso explicaba el alboroto que traía mi primo yho con su amigo chocolove y Manta_

_-tal vez me castigaran por días oh semanas-_

_Sonó mi móvil en mi bolcillo derecho era un mensaje de mi amiga pirika_

_"el nuevo profesor lindo esta en tu clase"_

_Levante una ceja de que estaba hablando_

_Fin pov_

Todos los alumnos se detuvieron en seco por la inesperada llegada del hombre rubio bien vestido que les dio una mirada de "siéntense y cállense" Anna estaba sorprendida habían cambiado a el profesor que seguramente ya se había jubilado

El hombre se paró en el medio del pizarrón

-mi nombre es Marco Lasso y seré su nuevo profesor-

Varias miradas de parte de las chicas eran de corazón (típicas ya saben jjiji) Anna debía de admitir que se sonrojo cuando al pasar lista él dijo su nombre deseaba con todas sus fuerzas borrarle esa sonrisa tonta a el bobo de horo horo que lo había visto todo y lo hizo aprovechando que nadien miraba y el continuara a burlarse pobre acabo en K.O (fuera de combate)

-aaaa espero que el profesor no note los errores en mi trabajo-

Horo horo ya recuperado (excepto por el chichón en la cabeza) se quejó a lado de la rubia pobre el nuevo profesor había retomado todo lo que el otro profesor dejo inconcluso incluyendo tareas que había dejado antes ella miro de reojo las hojas manchadas de una sustancia desconocida que no tenía interés en saber su origen negó pobre

Todos después de entregar sus trabajos esperaban las calificaciones que les daría el profesor que ni expresión hacia pobres de los alumnos estaban más que preocupados

La campana sonó el los hizo esperar pasar uno por uno en orden alfabético eso animo a Anna pero para su mala suerte el profesor empezó a el revés dejándola a el ultimo porque ella era la única con la "A" al principio del nombre al final ella se acercó a tomar de las manos del rubio su trabajo el cual miro mal cuando vio el gran seis en tinta roja no pudo morderse la lengua y aceptar esa nota claro que no

-porque-

Ella pregunto ganándose una mirada indiferente de aquellos ojos azul cobalto

-es su calificación su trabajo tiene varios errores señorita-

Ella frunció el ceño de repente

-debe de poner más atención a la clase si quiere entender de qué se trata la tarea-

De lo más normal como si no le afectara la mirada fulminante de su alumna el profesor se acomodó sus gafas y regreso su mirada a la hoja frente al ella tomo solo salió del salón azotando la puerta maldiciendo a el nuevo profesor

_Anna pov _

_Más tarde ese día después de que llegase a mi casa en las colinas funbari aun con el humor burbujeante en ira por las claras palabras del nuevo profesor me fui a la gran sala donde mis abuelos tomaban su te de medio día con una sorpresa tenían invitados _

_-qué bueno que llegas Anna ellos son los Young-_

_Salude a la familia _

_-ven siéntate-_

_Mi abuelo me señalo el sofá del medio yo me fui a sentar aun extrañada por lo que estaba pasando _

_-ellos vienen a ofrecernos una propuesta interesante-_

_Mi abuela dijo después de beber su te mirándome con una sonrisa _

_-una unión con nuestra empresa-_

_Dijo mi abuelo tranquilo yo solo pensaba esto que tenía que ver conmigo eran asuntos empresariales nada que me interesara la verdad _

_-mediante un matrimonio-_

_Casi escupí mi te qué! Por dios de que estaban hablando matrimonio mire hacia el chico castaño con lentes cuadrados de montura negra con acné y frenillos el cual intento hacer un guiño seductor sin lograrlo me estremecí un poco en el mal sentido como cuando estas ante algo escalofriante _

_-pero dime que piensas de mi hijo Anna-_

_Me pregunto su madre yo solo me quede callada no sabía que decir para no ofenderlo mejor me quede callada _

_-es claro que solo piensa cosas buenas del amiga solo que esta algo tímida-_

_Dijo mi abuela todos rieron yo solo suspire tendría que pisotear sus sueños de llegar a la empresa atraves de mi porque claramente esas eran sus intenciones _

_-bueno la verdad es que habrán escuchado los rumores sobre mí no? antes de ofrecernos esa amable propuesta-_

_El padre del chico dejo su taza sobre la mesa de centro _

_-esos rumores son solo cosas inventadas por personas con la boca rota no es algo para preocuparnos realmente no creemos ninguno de ellos-_

_Él dijo confiado bueno eso se acabaría _

_-para serles honesta son todos ciertos-_

_No sé qué debieron escuchar pero debió ser terrible porque de la felicidad por sentir seguro el apellido asakura como suyo pasaron a el enfado lo sabía esta familia era como las otras altamente tradicionalistas osea que no querían a una niña escandalosa en su familia que pueda manchar su apellido sin nada más que decir se levantaron y salieron diciendo que este compromiso se anulaba yo solo me acomode en mi lugar bebiendo más tranquila mi taza de té "mezcla real"_

_Pero sabía bien que mis abuelos me castigarían _

_Fin pov_

En otro lado de la ciudad llegando cansado después de su primer día como profesor Marco dejo su portafolio sobre la mesa

-bienvenido Marco-

Volteo a ver a la anciana sentada en el sofá sonriendo levemente la mujer miro algo culpable prácticamente por su culpa tenía que hacer esto por ayudarla

El rubio debió descifrar su mirada porque le dijo que nada de esto era su culpa que el había decidido hacer esto para ayudarla después de todo ella había hecho lo propio con el cuándo más lo necesitaba

La mujer mayor no pudo evitar sonreír había creado a un joven de bien que la hacía sentir orgullosa

-fue una suerte que te diera el puesto tan rápido-

Sentándose al frente de ella asintió aflojándose la corbata roja

-y como te fue-

Pidió tomando una taza de te

-nada fuera de lo normal lo común-

Ella sonrió parecía más cansado de lo normal Marco miro de reojo la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos estaba desgastada y los rostros de las personas en ella eran difíciles de reconocer pero ella los reconocía sin importase donde los viese era la hija que había perdido una fatídica noche donde ella y su esposo habían perecido

Supo de antemano que estaba triste eso era ya usual en ella solo que intentaba ocultarlo

-señora goldva-

Dejando el retrato sobre la mesita de centro suspiro

-tranquilo estoy bien solo que estaba pensando que ya en estos días mi nieta debería tener cerca de dieciséis años –

Otra tristeza que pesaba en el corazón de la que consideraba una madre la desaparición de una de sus nietas la pobre no la había conocido en persona solo en palabras contadas por su hija en las veces que la fuese a visitar si bien era un peso doloroso en su viejo corazón era una esperanza de tener tan solo un recuerdo de su hija solo tenía que buscarla una tarea difícil en la que el también ayudaba

-por cierto Janne dice que llegara pronto-

Dijo la anciana animada de repente

-es verdad ya casi son ocho años desde que la envió a ese internado en Francia-

Asintió le había dolido hacerlo pero esa había sido una decisión que habían tomado sus padres antes de morir en un accidente de auto pero bueno no era momento para recordar los dolores del pasado si no en las alegrías del presente

Desde las sombras de las escaleras un pelinegro miraba con una sonrisa malévola la conversación y como si de una sombra se tratase salió de la casa se fue a reunir con alguien a un edificio en el centro de la ciudad al entrar fue recibido por un mayordomo que le dijo que el señor Asakura lo estaba esperando entro a la oficina algo oscura sé quedo mirando a el anciano que parecía molesto adivino otra vez su nieta lo había echo pasar un mal rato sonrió de medio lado eran tan parecidas

-yhoumei-

El alzo la mirada

-veo que ya estás aquí Luchist-

Asintiendo contuvo su misma expresión estoica

-me pidió venir-

El anciano lo había olvidado estaba tan exhorto en sus pensamientos que lo había dejado pasar por alto

-supongo que es su nieta de nuevo-

El asintió

-es incorregible sabias que ahuyento a otra familia con sus mentiras-

Dio Un suspiro cansado

-así jamás le encontrare un marido decente-

Ante sus palabras Luchist sonrió mas algo parecido le había pasado a el

-es igual a su madre-

Acabo diciendo mientras se sentaba en su sofá de cuero negro

-pero cambiando de asunto necesito tu ayuda en otro…negocio-

Todo serio pidió mientras le tendió a el hombre ambicioso un maletín cuyo interior ya se imaginaba que podía contener una gran cantidad de dinero como a él le gustaba que le pagaran

-necesito ese permiso de construcción mañana como no se sobórnalos amenázalos has lo que sea-

Eso lo tomo como una despedida ho una orden sutil y educada de decir "largo de aquí" salió a cumplir sus órdenes

A la noche le vino el amanecer el reloj claramente puntual sonó un par de veces pero la rubia dormida en el escritorio lo ignoro por completo el tiempo comenzaba a correr para su mala suerte

El cantar de las aves afuera de su ventana le despertó finalmente totalmente adormilada se estiro a tomar el despertador le extraño no escucharlo sonar pero luego callo en cuenta estaba tan profundamente dormida que no lo había notado casi saltando en su mesita de noche

-nueve cincuenta-

Dijo parándose como si nada yéndose al baño para cambiar a su uniforme de color rojo oscuro y café se detuvo en seco

-NUEVE SINCUENTA!-

Se fue más rápido que la luz a tomar su ropa vistiéndose se acomodó los zapatos y bajo a la planta baja donde puntual como siempre estaba su chofer esperándola

Llegando tarde a la escuela corrió desesperada todas las escaleras ya cuando se disponía a girar en el pasillo choco de manera inesperada con alguien ella término encima del hombre víctima de sus descuidos

-por qué no te fijas por…donde-

_Anna pov _

_Rayos pensé cuando vi con quien había chocado genial no solo llegaría tarde a mi primer clase sino que me topé con el odioso del nuevo profesor _

_-profesor?-_

_Dije retrocediendo un poco lo suficiente para que él se levantarme mirando algo alarmada la mancha marrón en su playera negra _

_-creo que la que debió fijarse es usted señorita Asakura-_

_Dijo el sacando un pañuelo de su bolcillo yo no pude evitar fruncir el ceño tenía razón en algo pero no solo había sido culpa mía no? _

_-y bien-_

_Lo mire que estaba esperando?_

_-y bien que-_

_Le dije cruzándome de brazos pensando que podía querer finalmente suspire era obvio me ti mi mano en mi mochila sacando la chequera que mis abuelos me obligaban a llevar con migo_

_-tome-_

_El miro el papel como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo luego a mi _

_-que necesita más acaso-_

_Seguía sin responderme suspire no tenía tiempo para esto _

_-tómelo si quiere- _

_Dándome la vuelta estaba por irme a lo que quedara de clase resignada a aceptar el castigo del profesor de arte pero algo me lo impidió el férreo agarre del rubio _

_-esa no es la forma de disculparse señorita-_

_Fruncí el ceño molesta que más quería una disculpa? Puf tenía que estar bromeando _

_-no bromee profesor-_

_Le dije tratando de soltarme de sus manos jaloneándome un poco hasta lograrlo pero no funciono era obvio que él era más fuerte que yo _

_Un carraspeo de garganta nos hizo despegarnos de nuestro intercambio de miradas fulminantes era la directora de pie en el final del pasillo _

_-Señorita asakura profesor Lasso por que no están en sus respectivas clases-_

_La mujer mayor pidió con su típica voz estricta_

_-bueno yo….-_

_Mire hacia todos lados en busca de una buena excusa_

_-Salí al baño-_

_Me dieron ganas de abofetearme a mí misma no se me podía ocurrir una mejor escusa _

_Fin pov_

Marco miro a la rubia que escondía en su espalada su mochila lejos de la mirada de la mujer en traje azul él pensó que nadien se creería esa excusa

-bueno y usted profesor-

El miro a la mujer después a la rubia

-tuve un accidente-

Noto cuando Anna se tensó segura de que le diría sobre lo que paso a la directora

-bueno en ese caso regresen ya a sus salones-

Yéndose del lugar los dejo otra vez solos Anna estaba por emprender su huida pero el que no había solado su agarre le entrego de nuevo el papel el cual ella miro con una incógnita en mente

-la próxima vez tenga más cuidado señorita Asakura-

Él se fue sin más Anna tenía una venita en la nuca pero cuando se giraba para fulminarlo con la más fría mirada que podría tener él se había alejado

Se fue a continuar a hora si con sus demás clases

En un lujar oscuro con una única luz de neón para iluminar el escritorio de madera apolillada donde sentado en la silla giratoria estaba Luchist mirando complacido la hoja en sus manos nada le costó conseguir el permiso solo unos cuantos miles gastados en sobornos

Sus secuaces unos tipos mal encarados parecían contagiados por su sonrisa porque también claro que se llevaron su parte cortesía de su generoso benefactor

-muy pronto-

Dijo sonriendo muy pronto su plan daría frutos por fin esa buena acción que hizo hace cinco años darían sus frutos por fin le serviría para algo había encontrado la forma de alcanzar sus sueños de riqueza

Miro la hora en su reloj era la hora de ir a dejar los papeles a la oficina de su jefe presentando la fachada de uno más de sus inversionistas el disfraz perfecto al que se adaptaba de maravilla

Sin decirles nada a los demás en la bodega abandonada salió para cuando llego a la oficina de dicho hombre le presento la hoja y una propuesta que él estuvo dispuesto a escuchar sin saber sus intenciones ocultas.

-tengo la respuesta a sus problemas-

Le dijo sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio el hombre canoso levanto una ceja

-y cuál es el problemas según tu-

Luchist miro hacia la foto en el escritorio luego a yhoumei que inmediatamente callo en cuenta

-no veo en que me puedes ayudar con Anna-

Volvió a ver los documentos en sus manos

-le encontré el marido perfecto-

Yhoumei ahora si estaba interesado

-él es de mi entera confianza alguien que no se intimidaría por ese carácter de tu nieta-

Era exactamente lo que estaba buscando pero no por eso tomaría una mala decisión cuando se trataba de Anna se volvía más concienzudo después de todo era la niña de sus ojos y el había echo una promesa de siempre cuidarla

-quien es ese hombre?-

Luchist estaba por hacerlo caer en la trampa si el aceptaba ya se avanzaba un gran paso

-mi hermano-

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que no se notaba era una mentira el anciano levanto otra vez una ceja jamás pensó que este hombre frente a él tendría familia alguna le indico le explicara bien de que estaba hablando para poder tomar una decisión después

En la escuela Anna estaba reunida con sus amigas Tamao Tamamura y Pirika Usui en el patio era la hora de descanso ella les había contado lo que paso les resbalo una gotita estilo anime cuando les dijo lo que había echo

-no puedo creer que le ofrecieras dinero en vez de una disculpa-

Dijo tamao riendo levemente Anna solo rodo los ojos mientras mordía su sándwich

-pobre profesor-

Pirika que estaba con una revista en las manos añadió mientras leía una sección en dicha revista una sección de astrología miro hacia su amiga rubia

-dices que te topaste con él por accidente en el pasillo

Anna asintió pirika chillo emocionada todo lo que decía la descripción del signo de su amiga era verdad la rubia la miro extrañada

-no puedo créelo es el destino el que los quiere juntos-

Anna solo miro la revista que había estado leyendo su amiga "un amor inesperado llegara a tu vida" ella se sonrojo pero luego sacudió la idea ella no creía mucho en eso era una idea loca la que insinuaba su amiga azulada el profesor era un odioso que se había auto proclamado su enemigo al llevarle la contraria y no temerle como los otro profesores

A su grupo se acercó una niña peli naranja acompañada por una rubia sin expresión

-oye asakura-

Anna miro a Mildred sin interés

-esto es por molestar al profesor-

Le arrojo el contenido de su vaso en la cara Anna estaba más que furiosa sus amigas intentaron que se calmara tomo su lata de soda pero cuando estaba por arrójasela para vengarse una mano detuvo la suya era Marco que pasaba por ahí y había visto todo esto Mildred lo tomo como que el apuesto maestro había venido en su ayuda

El rubio miro a la niña naranja

-todas regresen a sus clases el timbre ya sonó-

De un movimiento de su dedo índice se acomodó las gafas las cuatro chicas se fueron de ahí Anna quería hacer lo mismo ir al baño y limpiarse todo el líquido pegajoso pero la voz del profesor la detuvo

-usted espere señorita

Ella pensó que quería ahora se giró a verlo sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo se lo ofreció pero ella negó se giró para irse pero el otra vez la detuvo contra todo pronóstico que indicaría que terminarían discutiendo como ya era normal en ellos él se dedicó a limpiarle la mejilla que estaba más que sorprendida y algo irritada por el trato rudo definitivamente le faltaba tacto para tratar a una mujer

Ella con expresión cómica _ esperaba que terminara

-regrese a su clase-

Ella hizo un mohín molesto detestaba que la trataran como una niña ella pudo haberse limpiado sola no necesitaba su ayuda

_Anna pov _

_Que rayos le pasa auch limpio demasiado fuerte pensé mientras me tocaba mi mejilla estaba ya caminando a mi casillero a tomar mi americana para tapar la gran mancha en mi camisa pero me topé con Mildred _

_-que haces aquí-_

_Le dije molesta ella sonrió_

_-vengo a advertirte que ni se te ocurra poner tus ojos en el profesor-_

_Ella parecía molesta sonreí con burla así que ella fue la que inicio ese ridículo club de fans del maestro Lasso Tome mi americana y dándome la vuelta ignore sus amenazas ya en la clase de biología jale de la manga a horo horo _

_-necesito tu ayuda-_

_El sonrió sabia a que me refería empezamos a fraudar un plan maquiavélico _

_-oye Anna tu mejilla esta roja-_

_Lizerg dijo sentándose en su asiento frente a mí _

_-es verdad paso algo con Mildred otra vez-_

_Yho dijo al lado derecho de horo horo estaba por responder pero pirika se me adelanto _

_-fue el profesor Lasso-_

_Todos me miraron con sorpresa _

_-te metiste en una pelea con el profesor-_

_Horo horo dijo incrédulo imaginándose cosas raras yo lo golpe en la cabeza_

_-claro que no tonto-_

_Dijo Len cruzado de brazos iniciando una pelea con el azulado los demás ignoramos la nube de polvo de donde salían asteriscos y la típica venita (ya saben cuál) _

_-pero dinos que pasó-_

_Manta pidió curioso por saber _

_-el profesor la ayudo a limpiarse el jugo que Mildred le arrojo a la cara-_

_Tamao era la que ahora me robaba las palabras de la boca _

_-más bien yo diría le limpio el-_

_Pirika dijo causando todos dijeran QUEEE! Comprendía estuvieran sorprendidos era algo muy raro en mí permitir que me tocaran pero por que tenían que gritar tan fuerte me di la vuelta y me fui a mi asiento donde chocolove se inclinaba hacia mí lo mire con una expresión de "ni se te ocurra hacer una broma" el solo regreso a su lujar _

_Fin pov_

Las clases dieron termino Anna había salido deprisa con horo horo a preparar lo que tenían preparado

Para cuando Mildred pasaba por el pasillo una cubeta llena de un líquido pegajoso le cayó encima empapándola Anna se asomó a sonreírle con astucia algo que enfureció a la chica a si después terminaron los dos en la dirección

En la mansión los dos esposos asakura discutían sobre la propuesta con la que llegase yhoumei Kino no estaba del todo satisfecha ella ya tenía un prometido para su nieta alguien de su entera aprobación pero si era una decisión de su esposo no podía reprochar

-dices que es hermano de Luchist-

El asintió Kino miro el gran cuadro que presencia lo alto de las escaleras un retrato de su nieta

-acaso quieres repetir los mismo errores del pasado querido-

Dijo cruzándose de brazos youmei negó hora no había ningún otro impedimento como la anterior ocasión

-solo queda arreglar que se conozcan eso es todo-

Dijo sentándose en la silla

-pero y si no funciona sabes lo que haremos-

Asintió era su segunda obsion

-si ya se la casaremos con Boris-

Asintiendo también Kino pensó que todavía había una oportunidad para hacer eso que siempre quiso para su ahijado darle el apellido asakura

Ambos continuaron bebiendo su te

**Fin capítulo 1 y bien que les pareció ya se irán imaginando por donde va esto la clásica historia odio amor _ jijiji**

**Una cosa Gracias a quienes leen mis historias pero me gustaría tanto me dejasen un comentario **onegai**se los agradecería un montón**

**Bueno hasta luego en el siguiente capitulo**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amor prohibido **_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Las decisiones que tomaron **_

_**Hooooola a todos los que leen mis historias espero les guste y me dejen un comentario **_

**(_)**

_**Ana pov **_

_Las mañas siempre en la mansión son las mismas el escándalo en la pasillo siempre me recordaba que llegaría tarde a la escuela me despertaba de mis agradables sueños el golpeteo persistente en los suelos de madera y yo sin otra obsion me levantaba metiéndome a la ducha para un baño rápido para después ponerme el uniforme riguroso de la academia _

_Ya de paso al comedor alcance a escuchar algo sobre la decisión correcta y los errores del pasado mis abuelos conversando sobre algo que al parecer no debía saber ya que en cuanto notaron mi presencia callaron _

_-buenos días-_

_Dije sentándome en la silla al otro extremo de la mesa ellos respondieron a mi saludo _

_Los sirvientes sirvieron el desayuno el que tuve que tomar rápido ya que gracias a que el que fuese mi mayordomo y chofer renuncio tenía que conducir yo hasta la academia _

_-que tengas un buen día mi niña-_

_La que fuese mi nana desde los cinco años la señora miko ahora la ama de llaves me entrego mi mochila yo simplemente me fui a el auto arrancando el motor _

_Para cuando llegue mire la hora en mi reloj de muñeca era ya tarde seguramente el timbre ya había sonado _

_Rayos la primer clase era con el odioso profesor Lasso seguramente me castigaría como las anteriores ocasiones cuando me sorprendió con el móvil en clase _

_Mire el aparcamiento de autos el sitio donde solía estar el auto color negro del profesor que suerte aun no llegaba _

_Me fui al salón en la planta alta _

_**Fin pov**_

**(_)**

Llegando minutos tarde Marco salió de su auto se había demorado por culpa de esa pequeña conversación que tuvo con Luchist esta mañana

Suspiro mientras se acomodaba sus gafas sueltas seguía echándole en cara esa deuda

Subió al salón donde impartiría clases pero algo le llamo la atención el lugar vacío entre sus alumnos el cual correspondía a la rubia que más problemas le estaba dando desde su primer día dejo sus pertenencias en su escritorio y al girarse se encontró con que el lugar ya estaba ocupado levanto una ceja

Que hábil había sido al escurrirse en la clase sin ser descubierta tal vez si fuera otra clase de profesor el que vigilaba no se habría dado cuenta pero con él era otro caso

-señorita asakura que bueno que llega ya van tres retrasos verdad-

Revisando la lista que su predecesor le dejara anuncio causando todos hicieran un sonido molesto para la rubia que estaba molesta por su señalamiento entorno los ojos este hombre era más difícil de engañar

-si profesor Lasso-

Dijo rodando los ojos sabía lo que significaba y la verdad lo agradecía no quería estar libre a esa hora que era cuando el comité de alumnos encargados de organizar la graduación se reunían fue otra cosa relacionada a su anterior broma era un castigo que le impuso la directora según para enderezar su carácter

Las clases continuaron como siempre ella trataba de no quedarse dormida con el aburrido discurso del rubio profesor que sigiloso como siempre se paró enfrente de ella que lo miro con una interrogante para luego aparentar que estaba al corriente de la lectura

Sonó el timbre del almuerzo todos salieron Anna se reunió con su grupillo en la cafetería todos hablaban sobre la graduación para la cual faltaban unos meses

-yo pienso que es bueno el tema de un baile invernal-

Dijo pirika defendiendo su concepto con la ayuda de su hermano horo horo que decía que era lo más apropiado teniendo en cuenta la fecha

Los chicos como siempre solo asintieron sin tener el más mínimo interés

-escuche que la nueva colección de Hermes ya está en las tiendas-

Dijo tamao captando el interés de la peliazul

-debemos ir de compras-

Como si fuera algo fundamental en la vida pirika le dijo a Anna que simplemente asintió

-le diré al abuelo que tenga serrado un centro comercial para que podamos comprar con calma-

Tomo su móvil revisando la pantalla navegando entre las noticias del blog de moda en la academia

-al parecer tú broma esta publicada mira-

Tamao le señalo las fotos todos claro encendieron sus respectivos móviles

-jaja bien valió la pena el castigo-

Retorciéndose de la risa horo horo dijo

-entonces por esto estaba molesto el abuelo-

Yho dijo cayendo en cuenta del porqué del mar humor de su abuelo cuando lo llamo esta mañana

-bueno como sea regresemos a clases-

Dijo Anna plegando su móvil metiéndolo después en su bolsa de su americana

-tengo que cumplir con un castigo-

Se metió a el edificio principal donde su querido profesor le ordeno a limpiar todas las estanterías de la biblioteca

**(_)**

En la bodega abandonada Luchist no se cansaba de patear su abollado escritorio estaba furioso por la negativa de Marco ante su proposición de cómo él lo llamaba "dinero fácil" tenía que pensar en una forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero cómo? Esa era la cuestión

-y la señorita Anna ya acepto-

El hombre en traje de futbol americano dijo como el único que se animase a preguntar eso que todos querían saber pero por miedo a llevar la cuenta de la furia de su jefe mejor se quedaban callados

-no lo sé…esa maldita niña también es una terca-

Más de uno sonrió anchamente no en vano Luchist los había emparejado al parecer hacían una pareja perfecta los dos eran igual de obstinados si lo sabrían ellos que por culpa del rubio justiciero varios negocios se habían frustrado

-por qué no habla con yhoumei-sama-

Un segundo maleante pregunto Luchist frunció el ceño acaso eran tontos porque pensó que alguno de ellos le daría una solución inteligente

-muy pronto si no acepta a la buena tendrá que ser a la mala-

Dijo pensando en su siguiente movimiento

**(_)**

En la casona goldba estaba mirando los papeles sobre su mesa de centro los últimos balances de su empresa torció el gesto a un tenía que invertir más en sus proyectos que con toda la suerte posible levantarían el negocio

Le hacía tanta falta la presencia de su nieta para ayudarla en esto ella no podía manejar sus dos negocios

-señora goldva-

Escucho la llamada se había olvidado de que estaba hace un rato en una conversación importante con uno de sus soldados

-no me ha dicho que tanto hace Marco hay mientras aquí nosotros sufrimos horrores-

El hombre llamado Larch que era con quien hablaba goldba dijo algo molesto dicha mujer sonrió

-créeme que él está afrontando a peores fieras-

Dijo riendo

**(_)**

En la mansión asakura Kino miraba las muchas cartas sin abrir en la papelera del cuarto de su nieta negó un par de veces por que le costaba tanto trabajo querer a Boris él era un excelente partido y lo decían enserio no porque el fuera su ahijado suspiro el sería tan buen yerno

Ha pero ahora que a su esposo se le había metido esa idea ridícula veía mui difícil conseguir sus ambiciones

-lleven esto al estudio-

Entregándole el bonche de cartas a la sirvienta Kino se dedicó después a seguir hurgando en los cagones para ver que más encontraba

**(_)**

_**Anna pov **_

_Estaba de pie en la escalera acomodando los grandes tomos de enciclopedia de las estanterías más altas pensando un montón de insultos en contra del profesor Lasso aaaa si tan solo mi abuelo hubiera hecho lo que le pedí ese profesor me las habría pajado todas _

_Pero bueno mi abuelo por primera vez en toda mi vida me había negado algo había sido extraño _

_****Flash back****_

_Había llegado el momento en el que se servía la cena mis abuelos a un estaban molestos por lo que paso con la familia Young _

_-abuelo necesito un favor-_

_Mi abuelo me miro a la espera de que dijera algo _

_-necesito que despidan aun profesor-_

_El dejo su taza de té sobre la mesa _

_-porque-_

_Pregunto yo solo deje de cortar mi cena _

_-solo hazlo y ya el profesor Lasso me ha causado muchas contrariedades-_

_El invitado de siempre Luchist de repente dejo de beber su copa de vino _

_-no puede hacer eso-_

_Dijo mirándome yo solo fruncí el ceño _

_-por qué no?-_

_Le pregunte extrañada por su negativa y la sorpresa en su rostro _

_-bueno piense que….es una injusticia de su parte además eso sería un escándalo más que aprovecharían los medios amarillistas-_

_Ante este irrefutable echo mi abuelo pensó que su mano derecha tenía razón se negó a cumplir con mi pedido por primera vez en mis diecisiete años de vida el me negó algo _

_Mejor continúe con mi cena_

_****Fin flash back****_

_Me pase a la siguiente estantería todo por culpa del entrometido de Luchist no había hecho otra vez mi voluntad estaba otra vez pensando en eso que me dijo mi abuelo antes de venir a clases no sabía por qué pero algo me decía que mi abuelo estaba tramando algo _

_****Flash back****_

_Estaba a punto de salir para la academia pero la voz de mi abuelo me lo impidió me pido tomara asiento en el sofá de la derecha _

_-Anna has pensado en tu futuro que aras después de graduarte-_

_Yo bien sabía por dónde iba _

_-supongo que tomar liderazgo de una de las empresas-_

_Dije sin ánimos mi abuelo suspiro _

_-ya sé que no te gusta la idea Anna pero me gustaría vivir para verte casada ver que te dejo en buenas manos-_

_Yo cerré los ojos por un momento _

_-lo se abuelo pero….-_

_El miro la pintura arriba de la chimenea era mi madre cuando se caso _

_-nada de peros Anna he decidido tomar el asunto en mis manos te encontrare un buen marido-_

_Fruncí el ceño el no entendía que a un era muy joven como para pensar en matrimonio dios ni siquiera cumplía los dieciocho aun _

_-me niego a casarme con un extraño abuelo y no cambiare de opinión-_

_Me lévate molesta saliendo de la casa _

_****Fin flash back****_

_Me estire a tomar otro libro para quitarle el polvo cuando perdí el equilibrio trate de sujetarme de algo pero al final solo conseguí tirar los libros conmigo _

_Esperaba sentir el duro suelo de madera pero en vez de eso caí en algo suave esperaba sentir también los libros caer sobre mí pero sentí la madera fría mire hacia mi salvador _

**(_)**

Marco recientemente estaba en su salón de clases mirando el reloj ya había acabado la clase la habitación estaba ya vacía el iba a salir para luego cerrar la puerta pero le llamo la atención la mochila en el pupitre de arriba

Recordó que había enviado a Anna a limpiar la biblioteca por no poner atención a su clase mejor iba a ver qué tal le estaba yendo

Se fue a la biblioteca donde la alcanzo a ver totalmente distraída apilando uno tras otro de los libros en una pila ya bastante grande estaba por llamarla pero vio que esta había perdido el equilibrio como todo un caballero fue en su ayuda porque si se rompía un hueso definitivamente él tendría algo de responsabilidad

La salvo de una estrepitosa caída atrapándola antes de que terminara tirada en el piso de madera miro hacia arriba cuando un libro le callera en la cabeza haciendo una maniobra haciéndose un lado terminando por tropezar con el banco de madera cayendo sobre la rubia que seguía con los ojos cerrados

Agradeció sus buenos reflejos al poner a tiempo sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Anna como soporte de todo su peso

Tiempo después extrañada por el cambio de sucesos Anna abrió los ojos mirando a el profesor rubio se sonrojo por su cercanía

-pro…Profesor-

Tartamudeo algo sorprendida el rubio continuo a mirarla con intensidad al parecer no se había lastimado se levantó dándole a la chica la oportunidad de ordenar los latidos erráticos de su corazón

Un sonido les llamo la atención voltearon a ver a donde estaba un gran desastre de libros Anna vio su trabajo de más de seis horas perdido

-debería de poner más atención señorita asakura-

Le dijo Marco de pie ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse ella hizo una expresión cómica con una venita en la nuca

-ahora tiene que empezar de nuevo-

Dijo acomodándose sus gafas sueltas Anna lo fulmino con la mirada mientras este salía mejor se contuvo de empezar una discusión suspiro y empezó a acomodar de nuevo desde el comienzo los libros

-que odioso es-

Grito pensando que Marco ya se había ido este solo sonrió desde su lugar recargado en la pared del pasillo con brazos cruzados

**(_)**

Afuera en la acera Mildred estaba más que furiosa como pudo la rubia mandona estar tan cerca de su ídolo pateo su mochila con forma de calabaza sonriente ya encontraría la forma de vengarse de Anna por esto y por lo del mogón de líquidos de dudosa procedencia de ayer

Se fue de ahí antes de que alguien la viera merodeando por los salones

**(_)**

Ma tarde ya después de horas de limpiar acomodar y desempolvar Anna finalmente salió de la escuela se fue a su auto donde tiro su mochila en el asiento trasero tomo el volante haciendo un gesto de agonía le dolían tremendamente los brazos miro la hora en su móvil donde se encontró que tenía cientos de llamadas perdidas

Suspiro había olvidado que había quedado con sus amigas para ir de compras definitivamente tomar un descanso lo dejaría para después por que conociendo a sus amigas no la dejarían hasta que fuera

Tomo rumbo el centro comercial donde sus amigas estaban embobadas mirando los diseños de vestidos largos ella la saludaron en cuanto la vieron

Se pasaron toda la tarde mirando y probándose montones de vestidos pirika escogió uno azul claro con bordado en el escote tamao uno rosa de satín brillante Anna a un no se desidia tenía la mente ocupada

-en que piensas Anna-

Pregunto tamao pirika se acercó a ellas

-estás pensando en el profesor verdad-

Codeándola pirika rio ambas chicas estaban ahora ansiosas por que les contara que había pasado exactamente en su castigo

-vamos cuéntanos-

Insistió pirika interesada Anna suspiro antes de empezar su relato

**(_)**

En las puertas de la academia Marco salía ahora si con toda tranquilidad después de una segunda inspección al trabajo de su alumna mal educada se dirigió a la vieja mansión donde vio a la señora goldba colgar el teléfono

-paso algo-

Pregunto cerrando la puerta tras el la mujer negó

-nada grave solo que al parecer escapo otro-

Marco frunció el ceño quien ayudaba a escapar a todos esos vándalos quien era el traidor que hacía más difícil el cumplimiento de la justicia

-eso solo da más razón a lo que le dijo señora goldba en ningún lado esas basuras estarán encerraos pagando sus crímenes no hasta que atrapemos a su líder-

Asintiendo la anciana se cruzó de brazos cuando acabarían con esto cuando podrían darle vuelta a la página

-tal vez deba de regresar-

Cuando escucho lo que dijo el rubio ella inmediatamente nego

-de ninguna manera tú no dejaras tu empleo a si como si nada-

Marco intento insistir

-pero señora goldba-

Volvió a negar

-vamos Marco tan siquiera espera a que tu clase se gradué ya faltan pocas semanas-

Sin más que decir mejor se quedó callado ella tenía razón el aún tenía una deuda que pajar

-y cambiando de tema que fue lo que te dijo Luchist que te puso tan molesto-

El oji azul miro a la anciana que esperaba le dijera sus razones para salir tan repentinamente esta mañana él pensó en primer momento contarle esa idea tan descabellada que le planteo Luchist pero luego lo pensó mejor era algo que el solucionaría personalmente no había por que involucrar a nadien mas

-nada señora goldba-

Dijo antes de irse escaleras a arriba a su habitación goldba levanto una ceja ella no se tragaría ese cuento luego tendría que investigar que se traían esos dos pero ahora había algo que debía hacer tomo la dirección que había anotado y salió de la casa

**(_)**

En el gran edificio donde yhoumei tenía su oficina este estaba revisando unos papeles importantes cuando recordó la conversación que tuvo con su nieta suspiro cansadamente porque tenía que ser tan rebelde y obstinada acaso no había sufrido ya lo suficiente la primera vez con su hija Eliza

"_estas cometiendo los mismos errores de el pasado" _

Recordó también las palabras de su esposa que tenían algo de verdad en ellas así fue como comenzó la otra historia que había tenido un final trágico

Solo que ahora el aria lo necesario para asegurarle un futuro feliz a su nieta fuese aun así contra su voluntad a si se lo había prometido por última vez a su hija

-señor alguien quiere…verlo-

A el lugar entro la anciana cuyo rostro jamás olvidaría yhoumei miro a el hombre aun de pie en la puerta este asintió se fue

-cuanto tiempo sin verte yhoumei-

Dijo la mujer con expresión sombría

-ya treinta años-

Con la misma expresión yhoumei le respondió

-que es lo que quieres goldva-

Estaba sorprendió por su presencia pero no lo demostraría

-pensé que te habías ido de la ciudad-

Goldva se mantuvo firme en su posición sonrió de medio lado

-no pensaras que te habías deshecho de mi así de fácil yhoumei regrese para poner tus oscuros pecados a la luz-

Se acercó para tomar el portarretratos del escritorio

-donde está mi nieta-

Pidió mirando la imagen de la mujer rubia acompañada de una mujer más mayor de cabello negro yhoumei frunció el ceño jamás se lo diría

-ya te lo dije una vez goldva esa niña ase mucho que desapareció fue dada en adopción a un orfanato-

Ella lo miro como si fuera un mounstro no lo creyó capaz de esa frialdad pero luego recordó lo que su hija solía decirle su padre no aceptaba su matrimonio con un hombre que repudiaba hasta mas no poder era obvio que esa fue una de las razones por las cuales hizo eso claro por venganza

-en que orfanato-

El anciano la miro con más frialdad

-no lo sé Kino fue la que se ocupó de todos esos _"detalles"-_

Ese fue lo máximo que podía escuchar al parecer no le sacaría nada a este hombre que le fuese de ayuda se dio media vuelta tomo la perilla de la puerta

-eres un mounstro yhoumei-

Le dijo antes de salir el hombre solo cerro los ojos era necesario él no podía dejar que esa mujer responsable de la muerte de su hija tuviera contacto con su nieta mientras viviera jamás lo permitiría Anna por ninguna razón debía saberlo

Tomo el teléfono conociendo a goldva seguramente seguía insatisfecha con su explicación ella iba a intentar remover el pasado llamo a su socio que hacia todo lo que él le ordenaba desde las sombras

-Luchist necesito tus servicios-

En la bodega abandonada dicho hombre sonrió de medio lado que suerte que había llamado justo a tiempo cuando más aburrido se sentía

-no se preocupe yo me encargo-

Colgando chasqueo los dedos a sus secuaces

-vamos holgazanes tenemos un trabajo-

Dejando sobre la mesa la pistola de mango dorado abrió el cajón y luego la metió hay él y los demás se perdieron en la oscuridad de la bodega abandonada

**(_)**

_**Fin del segundo capítulo y bien que tal les pareció ya se irán dando cuenta por donde va esto quienes son los villanos a todos los que leyeron este capítulo o el anterior miles de gracias espero me dejen un comentario yo y mi vanidad se los agradecería mucho mucho**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Bye XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor prohibido **

**Por luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles **

**Capítulo: 3 **

**Negación **

_**Ana pov **_

_Las clases seguían igual de siempre yo terminaba discutiendo con el profesor Lasso que al parecer no respetaba mi inteligencia y me humillaba frente a la clase como esta tarde en clase que él estaba como siempre revisando las tareas que había dejado un día anterior con sus pobres demás alumnos muertos de miedo envidiando mi tranquilidad _

_****Flash back****_

_El sonido del timbre de salida se escuchó a lo lejos los alumnos de los salones vecinos vitoreaban felices de salir por fin _

_Un caso totalmente diferente era el de nosotros que esperábamos que el profesor Marco Lasso terminara de evaluar las tareas _

_El empezó a llamar a los que salieron vivos victoriosos con un nueve como calificación yo estaba harta de esperar sabía que se estaba vengando habrá escuchado lo que le dije después de que el me salvara de ser aplastada por un montón de libros de ciencia y de una caída mortal en el piso de madera _

_Si definitivamente era eso él sabía que en este salón yo era la única con la "A" al principio de mi nombre y por eso empezó con esa manía suya de empezar por la "x" _

_Cuando finalmente llego a pronunciar mi nombre vi que una vez más había puesto un seis en tinta roja sobre mi escritura elegante _

_-esta es mi calificación en serio-_

_Le dije sabiendo que no podía haber ningún error había puesto gran entusiasmo en esta tarea claro solo para cerrarle la boca a este hombre _

_-sus conceptos no se apegan al verdadero significado de la fotografía que usted escogió señorita asakura-_

_Lo mire con ojos entornados si tan solo pudiera hacer que lo despidieran me gire para marcharme aún tenía mucho que hacer mi abuelo seguía presionando para que aceptara comprometerme con ese extraño que a un no conocía me pidió me reuniera en su oficina al acabar las clases _

_-señorita asakura no tiene reunión con el comité de graduación-_

_Me dijo sin molestarse en mirarme yo levante una ceja _

_-no profesor Lasso-_

_Le dije con voz inocente tratando escapar de esa reunión estaban escogiendo manteles dios era algo tan aburrido la idea de pasar la tarde y parte de la noche escogiendo entre rosa y magenta las amigas de Mildred tenían tan malos gustos _

_Pero el profesor era tan poco obediente cuando se trataba de una de mis órdenes sutiles me obligo a quedarme hay incluso él se quedó esperando a la directora con migo para evitar que escapara _

_La directora claro lo tomo como un gesto de buena voluntad de parte del profesor rubio hacerme compañía puf claro que si _

_-señora directora el profesor silver no está-_

_Dijo una de las amigas de Mildred otra miembro del consejo encargado del baile de graduación que sería en unas dos semanas _

_La directora se quedó pensativa un momento yo me hice consiente de la presencia del profesor rubio era una oportunidad de oro para cobrarme una que otra que me debía _

_-yo sé quién puede ayudarla directora-_

_La mujer mayor me miro como si le hubiera dicho que el techo era de oro _

_-quien-_

_Pregunto yo sonreí_

_-el profesor Lasso por supuesto-_

_Lo siguiente que vi fue a dicho profesor fruncir el ceño _

_-apuesto que no es molestia para El verdad profesor-_

_Le sonreí de manera que solo hace una persona que acaba de hacer una travesura de la cual estaba muy orgullosa _

_El entorno sus ojos azules si yo me quedaría hasta tarde tratando de explicarle a las cabezas huecas de las amigas de Mildred la diferencia casi inexistente entre rosa claro y salmón sería justo que el también sufriera el acoso de sus alocadas fans _

_-bien entonces profesor Lasso acepto su oferta gracias-_

_El pobre se quedó con la palabra en la boca la directora ni lo escucho era gracioso verlo hacer algún gesto diferente al estoico de siempre lo hacía ver más guapo la verdad _

_Me pregunto cómo se vería si sonriera _

_Pensé _

_**Fin flash back**_

_Había sido vergonzoso cuando él me atrapo mirándolo yo fingí indiferencia aparentando que estaba viendo el decorado de los pasillos _

_Mire el catálogo de centros de mesa que había estado hojeando estaba buscando uno que combinará con el color de los manteles después de una batalla campal a muerte por fin logre se olvidaran de la tonta idea de volver a el tema de "jardines de Francia" de hace un año cuando mi primo hao se graduó _

_El tema de este año un baile invernal era perfecto combinaba con la fecha _

_-oye asakura-san-_

_Mire a la rubia frente a mí _

_-necesitamos que traigas más catálogos de decoración están en la oficina de la directora-_

_Me levante y me fui a dicha oficina sin notar la sonrisa malvada de la pelinaranga_

_**Fin pov**_

Anna subió a dicha oficina el hombre de intendencia ya había apagado las luces de esta área lo que hizo más difícil la visibilidad Anna debía de admitir que el ambiente era lúgubre como el de una casa embrujada pero ella no sintió miedo continuo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta entro a el lugar tanteando el escritorio hasta encontrar dichas revistas

Para cuando se giró noto que la puerta había sido cerrada con llave por la pelinaranga vengativa que al parecer le había tendido una trampa

Anna jaloneo la perilla

-que madura abre la puerta ahora-

Le grito Mildred y sus amigas por otro lado rieron

-es por portante tan creída delante del profesor –

Ella les indico se fueran a el salón antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia Anna por otro lado se había cansado de gritar eso no funcionaría suspiro mientras se sentaba en el suelo

En el salón después de regresar a el salón Marco miro a las tres chicas de lo más tranquilas trabajando fue hasta el final de la reunión que se percató de la usencia de la rubia al principio pensó que estaba sentada hasta el final de las filas de pupitres leyendo algún libro como acostumbraba pero luego de un rato de completo silencio volteo a ver hacia hay no había nadien les pregunto a las otras tres pero ellas de lo más normal le contestaron que ella había salido y no había regresado

Pensó lo más normal en estos casos ella había aprovechado su ausencia y se escapó suspiro tenía que llenar una solicitud de detención para ella como él era el encargado del grupo

Después de que todas se fueran él se encamino a la oficina de la directora donde escucho refunfuñar a alguien un ladrón? Tal vez se acercó con cautela sacando de sus bolcillos una pistola de color plata el hombre podía estar armado

Un objeto en el suelo le llamo la atención un móvil de color azul levanto una ceja ante la familiaridad del objeto que muchas veces había ido a aparar a sus manos

Escucho los gritos de la voz familiar pidiendo auxilio

_**Anna pov **_

_Deje caer mi cabeza en la puerta no había sido buena idea intentar marcar el número de su abuelo en estas condiciones _

_Pensé mientras sacaba mis manos atraves de la ventana buscando recepción ya que aquí adentro era terrible un error y el móvil resbalo de mis manos _

_Estaba hay en el suelo cuando sentí un rozón de algo peludo por mi pierna mire abajo no era distinguible en la oscuridad _

_Pensé lo peor empecé a pedir ayuda mientras empezaba a forcejear con la perilla intentando abrirla _

_**Fin pov **_

Marco tomo la perilla intentando abrirla pero estaba cerrada recordó entonces que le habían dejado un juego de llaves

Abrió la puerta y la rubia termino aferrándose a él con fuerza el miro por sobre su cabeza a adentro no había nada solo una bufanda tirada en el suelo

Anna por su lado se sonrojo intensamente su corazón latía con fuerza algo completamente nuevo para ella cuando soltó a el rubio se tocó el pecho por que no podía controlar sus emociones

-estas bien-

Le pregunto ella asintió se fijó en el lugar ya iluminado nada de lo que estaba penando estaba hay en el suelo solo una bufanda en el suelo donde ella había estado sentada juro haber escuchado su risa ella inflo las mejillas avergonzada por lo infantil que había sido pensar que era un mounstro ha pero Mildred se las pagaría después

Marco sin ser visto por la rubia volvió a guardar su arma al parecer no la iba a necesitar trataba de mantenerse serio pero no podía le parecía gracioso que ella se asustara con una simple bufanda aunque ella tratara de aparentar madurez era obvio que en muchos ámbitos era una niña

_**Anna pov **_

_Como se atreve a reírse un error lo comete cualquiera además estaba muy oscuro como para que viera bien de que se trataba la cosa que había tocado _

_-como te quedaste encerrada aquí-_

_Me pregunto ya más serio acomodándose sus gafas en un movimiento de su mano derecha yo estaba por responder pero entonces fui consiente de la hora mi abuelo debía de estar furioso el me pidió llegara temprano él había arreglado un encuentro con el desconocido que pretendía casarse conmigo _

_Me tenía que ir _

_-espera-_

_Mire al rubio _

_-no puedes irte sola es ya muy tarde-_

_Lo que sugirió volvió a alocar los latidos de mi corazón dijo que él me llevaría a mi casa estaba por negarme pero yo no traje mi auto mi abuelo me retiro las llaves como castigo a mi mala conducta de los pasados días _

_-bien vamos-_

_Él tenía un auto que le recordó mucho a uno que solía tener su padre color negro cromado era un modelo viejo en todo el viaje hacia mi casa no pude hacer nada con la sensación que empezaba a sentir _

_Ya la había sentido antes pero solo como pequeñas descargas pero ahora era aún más intenso era algo nuevo _

_Cuando llegamos a la entrada de el gran terreno que ocupaba como dos hectáreas completas de bosque aproximadamente pensé yo me apresure a bajar tal vez con el viento calmaría el calor que sentía en mi rostro _

_-estas bien-_

_Lo escuche preguntar extrañado por mi comportamiento yo solo asentí tome mi mochila y empecé a caminar me gire una última vez para ver el auto que se alejaba en el camino cuesta debajo de la colina _

_No esto no podía estar pasando yo estaba empezando a enamorarme de mi profesor no claro que no esto era imposible tal vez empezaba a enfermarme si era eso tenía que ser eso _

_Pensé poniendo mi mano en mis mejillas a un rosas haciendo una rabieta por que no podía convencerme a mí misma _

En el interior de la mansión tamborileando los dedos en la mesa con impaciencia el pelinegro sentado en la silla miro con fastidio la hora en el reloj porque no le obedecía por que no aceptaba su propuesta de pagarle la gran deuda que había contraído con el mediante un matrimonio de conveniencia era el mismo niño necio de hace tantos años

Luchist miro a el hombre mayor que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el exasperado al parecer tendremos que posponer la reunión de nuevo dijo yhoumei su nieta y esa recia decisión a no casarse

Pensó Luchist comprendiendo en algo a la rubia ausente él sabía que las niñas de su edad estaban lejos de pensar en casarse que soñaban con el amor perfecto hasta casi los dieciocho ella estaba por cumplirlos en unos meses a sí que supuso ella empezaba a soñar con esas cosas que a él le parecían cursilerías

Por eso su abuelo había puesto tanto empeño a que ella y Marco se conocieran para ver si a si nacía el amor entre ellos no pudo evitar la risa el rubio amargado que había conocido ya desde hace años enamorado ha no podía imaginar eso

-qué te parece tan gracioso-

El miro al hombre mayor

-nada solo que recordé algo-

Dio como escusa levantándose de la silla

-al parecer su nieta volvió a ser castigada-

Menciono el anciano miro a la puerta que se abría con cautela

-Anna-

Dijo con voz autoritaria causándole un susto a la rubia que se dirigió a donde estaban

-buenas noches-

Saludo a los dos hombres parándose a ver a Luchist se sorprendió de su presencia pero luego pensó como socio y mano derecha de su abuelo era obvio su presencia miro más allá del comedor suspiro nadien mas Luchist frunció el ceño era obvio que estaba feliz bueno esto no se convertiría en un inconveniente de que casaba a Marco con esta niña lo casaba

-mi hermano al parecer también tuvo algo importante-

Ella lo miro en shock su…Su… hermano….empezó a entrar en pánico tenía que estar enloqueciendo su abuelo casarla con un hombre con la misma sangre que este tipo se estremeció ya podía imaginárselo estaba más que hasta el cuello en lodo como podía liberarse de esto como

-bien en ese caso tal vez será mejor que lo pospongamos para luego-

Youmei dijo levantándose de la silla

-Anna vete a tu habitación-

Ordeno la rubia suspiro se fue escaleras a arriba

-mañana lo traerás es la última oportunidad que te doy –

Él dijo dejándolo ya sabía dónde estaba la salida de todos modos subió a su habitación donde su esposa estaba leyendo un montón de cartas él se acercó a levantar una miro la escritura elegante en tinta color negro

_Boris tepes _

Decía él lo reconoció como el ahijado de su esposa el pretendiente de Anna desde que ella tenía quince años

-puedes creer que tiro todas a la basura-

Dijo molesta Kino dejando la carta donde solo se leía poesía y descripciones de lugares

-ella lo odia claro que puedo creerlo-

Dijo dejando el sobre en la cama a él no le caía bien ese hombre que antes le había causado gran daño y vergüenza le había causado a su nieta

-fue un erro un mal entendido-

Lo defendió Kino yhoumei levanto una ceja la había engañado con una compañera de la escuela de quitación a la que solía asistir eso de ninguna manera era un mal entendido

-y bien como te fue-

Le pregunto el solo suspiro sentándose en la cama

-ese chico no vino hoy pero tal vez mañana-

La anciana rodo los ojos su esposo y su perseverancia

-mañana claro por qué no aceptas a Boris como prometido de nuestra nieta él es el mejor partido-

Yhoumei tomo las manos de su esposa

-la que debe de elegir es Anna-

Menciono causando la anciana pusiera mala cara siempre ese lado blando que tenía le causaba problemas

-bueno espero que elija mejor que su madre-

Yhoumei frunció el ceño no le gusto la forma en que lo dijo

Anna por otro lado miraba el techo mientras estaba acostada bocarriba en la cama se tocó el lugar en su pecho donde estaba su corazón sonrió porque seguía sin controlar su corazón

Sonrió tal vez no era una sensación tan mala pensó para después negar que le estaba pasando

Llegando a la casona al parecer vacía Marco bajo con calma de su auto ya había notado que habida dejado pasar aquella reunión a la que se uniría después

Al pasar por la papelera en una esquina de la habitación tiro el papel arrugado él no tenía tiempo para perderlo en esto jamás le daría el gusto a Luchist de usarlo para algún plan porque era obvio que esa era la razón oculta en su propuesta algún plan que seguramente no era nada bueno

Se fue todas las escaleras a su habitación le parecía extraña la usencia de la mujer mayor pero supuso que estaba en el jardín ho en el sótano donde tenía guardados tantos recuerdos

Dejo su maletín en la mesa para después masajearse las cienes este trabajo no era para el definitivamente no

Dejando también sobre la mesa su pistola color cromo un pensamiento fugas atravesó su mente fatigada la rubia abrazándolo después de que abriera la puerta sus manos tocaron el mango de dicho objeto en ese momento había sentido lo que era la sensación de querer proteger algo de cualquier daño

Suspiro poniendo sus manos en la estructura de madera mirando fijamente el brillo mortal del cromo recién pulido que le estaba pensado él no era una persona que sentía emoción alguna a excepción de esa sombra de venganza que en sus veintiún años jamás se despejo de su lado

Cerro los ojos azul cobalto se estaba ablandando acaso pensó sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa extendiendo en sus labios

_**Goldva pov **_

_Escuche la llegada de alguien yo había estado desempacando el pasado en el sótano vine a ver a Marco que estaba al parecer meditando algo muy importante deduje por su expresión _

_Estaba por regresar a lo que hacía pero por el rabillo de ojo vi la sonrisa que hizo valla en todos los años que tengo de conocerlo jamás lo había echo hacer esa mueca empezaba a pensar que se le había olvidado lo que era sonreír _

_Levante una ceja en que podría estar pensando _

_**Fin pov **_

Cargando la caga de cartón la mujer después de asegurarse de la identidad de la persona que había entrado a su casa se fue a su propia habitación dejándose caer en su cama saco el contenido de la caja en la misma

Eran cosas de bebe juguetes ropa accesorios todo lo que había guardado su hija como referencia de los primeros días de su primogénita

Miro de soslayo la libreta que había robado del orfanato donde se leía en la portada el nombre del ese lugar bastante deprimente para su gusto solo traía en su interior unas cuantas hojas solo dos la verdad una con la fecha en que se dio en adopción por la señora Kino asakura y la otras con la fecha en la que una familia la adoptase

Dos años perdidos arrebatados por algún desconocido que había llegado mucho antes que ella al parecer

Pensó tocando las señas que delataban la alteración de dicha información los pedazos de papel

-a que me estoy enfrentando-

Dijo en un susurro analizando las cosas que no eran nada de ayuda ahora piezas de un gran rompecabezas

En la mansión yhoumei se había levantado a mitad de la noche después de meditarlo un buen rato pensó que no era buena idea conservar ese pedazo de papel que le había traído Luchist su nieta podría encontrarlo alguna vez

En su oficina encendiendo el encendedor quemo el papel que se convirtió en cenizas el solo se quedó hay con la sensación de que estaba siendo quizá injusto y cruel pero si era para mantener a su nieta segura bien valía ensuciarse las manos

Solo la luna quedo como testigo delo que hizo misma que Anna se quedó mirando hasta quedarse dormida

_**Y bien que les pareció este capítulo dejen un comentario **onegai****_

_**Una vez más gracias por leer hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**Bye XD**_


End file.
